


Don't Let Go Of Me

by xylarias



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned North (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Revolution, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylarias/pseuds/xylarias
Summary: Post-revolution Simarkus. Very short (but sweet?).
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Don't Let Go Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this vv fast and this is very short but I realized that I've never written anything about these two,,, also does this count as M/M??? they're androids so technically they don't have a gender.... but I decided to go with the pronouns used of them in the game??

Markus has never really been in love with anyone. He's only been a _deviant_ for so long, maybe less than a year. He's never had to think about love. He's pretty sure that North is, or at least used to be, on some level, in love with him, but Markus simply didn't feel the same connection. But Simon, on the other hand, Markus felt immediately drawn to. He didn't even notice it until later, but most of the things he did, he tried to do with Simon. Spending most of the time attempting to talk to him. Following him instead of North at the CyberLife warehouse. Refusing to shoot him at the Stratford Tower. And that hug after Simon's return – it'd been perfect. He'd known that Simon had forgiven him. He'd only wished that he'd get to hold Simon a little longer.

And now he did get to hold him, and it was more than he could've ever asked for. Holding Simon, close to him, taking breaths he doesn't need, burying his face in the space between Simon's neck and shoulder. They're not even clean. At all. They've just freed hundreds – no, thousands, maybe even more – androids, rescuing them from android camps, deviating them. But all they want right now is to sit in the corner of the safehouse, holding each other.

"Markus," Simon says, wrapping his arms around Markus, embracing him. Simon's warmth, close to Markus, making him feel loved. Safe. Free.

"Yes?" Markus asks, gripping the fabric of Simon's jacket, holding him closer. He loved Carl, but that was different. He loved Carl like a father, like his dad. But Simon... Simon, he loves in a special way. He loves Simon like someone he wants to hold close to him, someone he wants to stay with, someone he wants to kiss, someone he doesn't want to let go of.

"I love you," Simon whispers in his ear. Markus takes Simon's hand in his own, and the skin on both of their palms turns white and plastic, like an android's skin. Markus adjusts his position so that Simon is now fully sitting on his laps, back turned to everyone else at the safehouse. They're in their own little space, warm and safe.

"I love you too," Markus replies, placing his lips against Simon's neck, planting soft kisses all the way up to Simon's jawline. Simon inches even closer to Markus, resting his forehead against Markus's. Markus stares in Simon's beautiful, blue eyes. He'd never thought that he could be with someone as beautiful as Simon. To this day, it feels unreal. Simon leans forward, capturing Markus's lips in a kiss. Markus closes his eyes, and he forgets that they're covered in filth and dust, he forgets that there are other people in the safehouse, he forgets that androids weren't actually built to feel emotions or fall in love.

He forgets everyone and everything else than Simon. All he wants to do is hold Simon for all eternity, away from the troubles of the world, hidden from the judgemental gazes of power-hungry humans. All he wants is Simon. All he needs, all he remembers, all he loves, all he feels is Simon. Simon, Simon, Simon.

"Simon," he gasps, threading his fingers through Simon's blond hair. Simon pulls away from the kiss, eyes twinkling as he looks at Markus. He looks at him in askance. "Don't let go of me," Markus pleads, cupping Simon's left cheek with his hand.

"I won't," Simon promises, leaning into the touch, placing his left palm on Markus's hand. "As long as you don't let go of me," he adds, placing his right hand on Markus's waist, pulling him as close as he can. Markus kisses Simon again – a tender, lingering kiss.

"Never," he says, wrapping his arms around Simon once more, not wanting to let go of the fabric of Simon's jacket, not wanting to let go of Simon. Whatever comes next, Markus is convinced that he can face it if he has Simon by his side. Everything is better with Simon, and Markus doesn't think that he could survive losing him. But it won't come to that, Markus'll make sure of it.

They have to protect each other. Keep each other safe. Markus shakes away the doubt and focuses on the feeling of Simon in his arms, on his laps, embracing him.

This is perfect. He wants to stay like this forever.

With Simon.  
  
  



End file.
